greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Season 16 (Grey's Anatomy)
The sixteenth season of Grey's Anatomy premiered September 26, 2019. The first part of the season was broadcast on Thursday nights at 8 PM on ABC. After the mid-season break, it began to air at 9 PM after Station 19. Summary Plots Showrunner Krista Vernoff confirmed the season would chronicle following storylines: *The ramifications of Meredith, Richard, and Alex's being fired and Meredith going to jail. *The continuing love triangle between Owen, Teddy, and Tom as well as Teddy’s struggles with motherhood *Amelia taking time to figure out who she is. *Jo's emergence from her psychiatric treatment. *Storylines regarding the United States' immigration policies and "broken" medical care system. *Meredith defends her medical license. Cast Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey (14/14) (1 voice only) *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev (8/14) *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey (12/14) *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber (14/14) *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt (12/14) *Jesse Williams as Dr. Jackson Avery (13/14) *Caterina Scorsone as Dr. Amelia Shepherd (13/14) *Camilla Luddington as Dr. Jo Karev (12/14) *Kelly McCreary as Dr. Maggie Pierce (14/14) *Giacomo Gianniotti as Dr. Andrew DeLuca (12/14) *Kim Raver as Dr. Teddy Altman (9/14) *Greg Germann as Dr. Tom Koracick (11/14) *Jake Borelli as Dr. Levi Schmitt (12/14) *Chris Carmack as Dr. Atticus Lincoln (11/14) Recurring Guest Stars *Debbie Allen as Dr. Catherine Fox (6/14) *Barrett Doss as Victoria Hughes (5/14) *Stefania Spampinato as Dr. Carina DeLuca (3/14) *Cleo King as Robin (3/14) *Sophia Ali as Dr. Dahlia Qadri (3/14) *Alex Landi as Dr. Nico Kim (9/14) *Devika Parikh as Nancy Klein (3/14) *Jason George as Ben Warren (6/14) *Jaicy Elliot as Dr. Taryn Helm (9/14) *Jasmine Guy as Gemma Larson (4/14) *Lisa Ann Walter as Shirley Gregory (2/14) *Alex Blue Davis as Dr. Casey Parker (5/14) *Mike McColl as Paul Castello (1/14) *Omar Leyva as Luis Rivera (1/14) *Robin Pearson Rose as Patricia Murphy (1/14) *Ray Ford as Ray Sutera (1/14) *Skyler Shaye as Katie Bryce (1/14) *Miguel Sandoval as Pruitt Herrera (1/14) *Richard Flood as Dr. Cormac Hayes (5/14) *Grey Damon as Lieutenant Jack Gibson (1/14) *Okieriete Onaodowan as Dean Miller (2/14) *Richard Jin as Elliott Calhoun (2/14) *Adriana DeGirolami as Finley Calhoun (2/14) *Sarah Rafferty as Suzanne Britland (3/14) *Lindy Booth as Hadley (3/14) *Michelle Gardner as Myrna Schmitt (1/14) *Shoshannah Stern as Dr. Lauren Riley (2/14) *Danielle Savre as Maya Bishop (1/14) *Heather McComb as Rachel Burke (1/14) Prominent Guest Stars *Alyssa Milano as Haylee Peterson *Holly Marie Combs as Heidi Peterson Recurring Co-Stars *Kevin Clarke as Paramedic Kevin Clarke (2/14) *Brody Goodstadt as Derek Bailey Shepherd (2/14) *Shannon Chappell as Angie (2/14) *Ada Luz Pla as Carla (2/14) *Lisa Rothschiller as Supervisor Lisa (3/14) *Devin Way as Blake Simms (5/14) *Jeremiah Miller as Cecil Taylor (4/14) *Afi Ekulona as Janet Linn (3/14) *Aniela Gumbs as Zola Grey Shepherd (3/14) *Payton Silver as Dr. Knox (5/14) *Vivian Nixon as Hannah Brody (5/14) *Mona Mossayeb as Ruby Hernandez (2/14) *Andy Cohen as Doug Miller (2/14) *Branden Silverman as Paramedic (2/14) *Char Sidney as Paramedic (1/14) *Charles Maceo as K. Clarke (1/14) *Frances Nichols as Nurse Karen (2/14) *Allyson Juliette as Gabriella Rivera (1/14) *Norm Nixon, Jr. as Nurse James (1/14) *Zaiver Sinnett as Zander Perez (2/14) *John O'Brien as Tech Jeffrey (1/14) *Karla E. Rodriguez as O.R. Nurse (1/14) *Ava DeVoe as Matty Britland (3/14) *Mia Lynn Bangunan as Mei Li Britland (2/14) *Noah Alexander Gerry as Joey Phillips (2/14) *Sylvia Kwan as Mabel Tseng (2/14) *Karri Aiken as Mary Powers (2/14) *Toby Grey as Ernie (1/14) *Cameron Gayden as Frank (1/14) *Lily Fisher as Sarah (1/14) Notes and Trivia *The renewal for the show's sixteenth season was first somewhat confirmed on February 5, 2019. Karey Burke, President of ABC Entertainment, stated at a TCA session that the show was implicitly renewed for its sixteenth season when Ellen signed on for seasons 15 and 16. At the same time, she confirmed that they were in early conversations to keep Grey's going even beyond the sixteenth season. This renewal was made official on May 10, 2019. **Together with the renewal, the addition of Chris Carmack (Atticus Lincoln), Greg Germann (Tom Koracick), and Jake Borelli (Levi Schmitt) to the main cast was announced. *Production for this season started on July 15, 2019. *The table read for the season premiere took place on July 25, 2019. *A kick-off party for cast and crew took place on July 28, 2019. *Ellen Pompeo and Giacomo Gianniotti filmed their first scene on July 29, 2019. *This is the first season since season 10 for which ABC released promotional photos for every member of the cast. Episodes Spoilers *On August 6, 2019, filming took place at Masters University and a nearby location. The scenes include no loud noises or special effects. *With Krista Vernoff now helming both shows, the worlds will blend more together. While ABC's entertainment president Karey Burke had previously stated that there would be "weekly cross-overs", she later re-iterated that statement and said that there will likely be only 3 to 4 real cross-over events peppered throughout the season.TVLineGrey's/Station 19: New Inter-Show Romance Eyed — Plus: ABC Boss Walks Back 'Weekly Crossover' Comment **It was later confirmed that there will be four big crossover events aside from characters crossing over at random. *On August 8, 2019, TVLine announced that Krista Vernoff had informed them that she was trying to get a former main cast member back for an appearance this season, but she didn't share who it was or for how many episodes.TVLineGrey's Anatomy Alum Being Eyed for Season 16 Return — But Which One? **It was later confirmed that the alum is not Katherine Heigl. **A few weeks later, it was announced that the deal didn't work out. *Krista later shared in an interview that the standalone episodes of the season would be shaped more like One Day Like This so that the episodes feel more coherent to the rest of the season while maintaining the focus on one or more characters. **One of the standalone episodes this will revolve around Teddy Altman. *As has been for the past two seasons, the crew and select cast travelled to Seattle to film scenes on location that will be spread throughout the season.https://twitter.com/msdebbieallen/status/1165679131956088832 The following people have been confirmed to be in Seattle: Debbie Allen, Kevin McKidd, Krista Vernoff, Ellen Pompeo, Jake Borelli, Giacomo Gianniotti, Jason Ganzel, and Linda Klein. Reception DVD Release Gallery Cast Promotional Photos MeredithGreyS16-1.jpg MeredithGreyS16-2.jpg AlexKarevS16-1.jpg MirandaBaileyS16-1.jpg RichardWebberS16-1.jpg OwenHuntS16-1.jpg JacksonAveryS16-1.jpg AmeliaShepherdS16-1.jpg JoKarevS16-1.jpg MaggiePierceS16-1.jpg AndrewDeLucaS16-1.jpg TeddyAltmanS16-1.jpg TomKoracickS16-1.jpg LeviSchmittS16-1.jpg AtticusLincolnS16-1.jpg CatherineFoxS16-1.jpg Posters GAS16Poster.jpg fr:Saison 16 Category:Grey's Anatomy Category:Seasons